The Future Team Is In The Past
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Being stuck in the past with a lazy genius Nara and an outcast Uchiha as teammates wasn't easy at all. Their parents were still genin and didn't know who they were yet. Will their arrival here change the future entirely? And, more importantly, can they return to their home?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**  
**Author's note**: I read **Pangya85's** story "**Fairy Tail's Future Members**" and got inspired to make this story, **The Future Team is in the Past**. Enjoy the story!

"Regular speaking."

'Thought.'

_Flashback_.

_**Jutsu.**_

**Demon talk.**

_Summary: Being stuck in the past with a lazy genius Nara and an outcast Uchiha as teammates wasn't easy at all. Their parents were still a Genin and didn't know them. Will their arrival here changed the future entirely? And more importantly, can they return to their home?_

* * *

"_Expect the unexpected." By Hatake Kakashi._

**Chapter 1: The Arrival.**

"Ouch."

"Ugh… Where the hell are we?"

"What was that thing? What just happened?"

There were three kids, two boys and one girl. One of the boys was around the age of ten, while the others were around twelve. They were sitting on the ground they were previously lying on. The youngest boy, the one with spiky jet black hair and dark brown eyes, widened his eyes, remembering about what happened a few minutes ago.

They had been returning from a C-rank mission, but had been ambushed on their way back home and were separated from their Sensei. Then, one of the bastards they were fighting casted a weird jutsu. A black portal appeared and sucked them in. Next thing they knew, all three of them had woken up in this strange place.

"We were ambushed. We got separated from sensei, and one of them made that weird portal, and now, we're in this strange place."

"But this place seems quite familiar to me," said the other boy in a soft tone. He had short calm black hair and green-colored eyes.

"This is the forest near our village," realized the only girl on the team.

"Let's go, we can report about what happened to Hokage-sama. He will know what to do," said the spiky-haired boy.

The other two nodded and the team made their way back to their village, not knowing about the surprise they would have once they arrived there.

It was already night, the two gate guards were sleeping, and the team passed easily. It was on their way to the Hokage tower that the indigo-haired girl realized something.

_WHAT. THE. HELL!_

Her shout made the other two boys skid to a stop.

"What's wrong, princess?" asked the green eyed boy.

"Stop calling me that! I already told you, it's just Ran! And look at that!" said the annoyed girl while pointing to the Hokage mountain.

The boys looked to the thing that made the white-eyed girl in their team shout, and they almost fell from the tree they were standing in out of surprise. Why? Because two heads of the Hokage, the fifth Hokage and the sixth Hokage were missing from its place, as if it had never been crafted before.

All three of them looked around. This place was their beloved village, Konoha. Yet, at the same time, the place looked really different. After a few minutes of silence, they came to a conclusion—either they were caught in a really powerful Genjutsu or that black portal had actually sucked them into the past.

And the three of them had the same thought at the exact same time.

_"We are so screwed…"_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Would you like for me to write their character profile to make things easier? Or would you like for me to describe the three of them little by little along with the story? Please tell me with your **reviews**. Thank you for reading this and see you in the next chapter.

**Oops, almost forgot! A challenge! If you could figure out all three of their names correctly before I post the next chapter, you could request a moment, whatever it was, that you would like to see in this story and I will write it down.**

**Here is the hint:**

**The girl had indigo hair and white eyes. She has three clans name, and the meaning of her given name was a thing once said by a certain Akatsuki member to her father. Ran is only a nickname, and no, her given name is not Hime.**

**The youngest boy had a spiky jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Look at the summary for his clan name, and he was born on a windy night.**

**The other boy had short calm black hair and emerald eyes. Look at the summary for his clan name, and he was named after a certain hero. A hero in the darkness.**

* * *

**Special thanks for my Beta Reader, Cheyla. She is awesome!**


End file.
